Wolfsbane
by alohamora080
Summary: James is determined to let Remus experience a painless full moon, for the first time in his life. Third Place in Spiralling-Down's "Potions" Competition.


06 January 1979

"Come on, Lily!"

"Absolutely not."

James Potter sighed in exasperation. A deathly silence began to enfold over the two inhabitants of the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow, as both husband and wife stared intensely at the other. Finally, James opened his mouth to break the quietude. His wife, however, beat him to it.

"James," she said warningly, eyes blazing. "I'm not going to do this. Do you understand me?"

"No," James snapped sharply. "I don't understand. Why are you so against this? It could help him—!"

"It's dangerous!" Lily cried. "_One_ slip-up, James, and—and—" she broke off, her expression desperate. Taking a deep, reassuring breath, she continued, "Look, I know how important this is to you and Sirius…and Peter. But, I—I just—don't think it's a good idea."

James's hazel eyes followed his wife's figure out of their sitting room, and into the adjacent kitchen. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto a maroon sofa, fighting to keep the disappointment and frustration from coursing through his veins.

* * *

A sharp knock on the front door startled James out of his reverie. Leaping to his feet and rubbing his eyes tiredly, James stumbled unsteadily towards the door, grasping the doorknob.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Padfoot," a voice answered.

James stiffened. Quietly, he glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen. The sounds of Lily bustling around the kitchen had ceased suddenly, and James knew she was hanging onto every word, waiting for the dreaded subject to arise.

"Prongs?" Sirius called impatiently. "Can I, you know, come inside?"

Biting his lip, James turned back to the door, tugging it open with a _click_. Sirius brushed past James, shaking his long, dark, windswept hair out of his face. His grey eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"I've got all the ingredients right here." He jiggled a brown paper parcel under James's nose. "Is Lily ready to get started—?" he stopped short, catching sight of James's horrified expression. "Prongs?"

Lily had exited the kitchen, her emerald eyes narrowed to slits.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Lily said no?" Sirius muttered to James.

The pair was seated stiffly on either sides of the center table in the sitting room. Two cups of tea—both full, despite have being served twenty minutes earlier—rested in front of them. Very thin wisps of steam rose from the respective cups and settled around in the already tense atmosphere.

"You didn't really give me a chance, did you?" James mumbled, grimacing at his palms. A pause. Then—"Poor Remus."

Sirius barked a wry laugh. "Imagine how furious he'd be if he'd heard you say that."

James sighed. "I know how he hates it when we pity him, but I feel like he deserved this—this one thing—"

"I hear you, mate," Sirius muttered. Then, he jerked up, alert, as a muffled sniffle sounded from the nearby hallway.

James stared in surprise. "Lily?"

Another sniffle, this time more prominent. Then, a timid whisper came floating into the sitting room, "I'll make the potion."

* * *

"Lily, are you _sure_ we're supposed to add this much aconite—?"

"James, one more time you open your mouth…" Lily's copper hair crackled with a mixture of impatience and the effects of the vapor rising from the cauldron she was stirring.

"Sorry, sorry!" James's arms shot into the air in a manner of defense, as Sirius sniggered from his perch on the Potter's kitchen counter. James scowled at him.

"Sirius, be a dear and pass me that vial!" Lily screeched. Her voice, which had been gaining pitch from the moment she'd set the pewter cauldron above the flames, seemed to have reached its final volume. Sirius winced slightly as he set the small vial on the counter, beside the nearly completed potion.

And, with a deep breath, Lily tipped the contents of the vial into the potion.

The potion simmered momentarily, before settling calmly back into the pewter, exuding a faint blue smoke.

* * *

Remus gaped down at the concoction, his eyes wide with disbelief. Then, he looked up to where James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily all stood in a line, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"Is this—is this—?" Remus croaked.

Lily nodded, her green eyes glistening slightly.

* * *

13 January 1979

The full moon seemed to loom tantalizingly over the large bay windows of the Potters' cottage. James glanced at it for a moment, before exhaling loudly, running his hand through his hair, and pacing the length of the sitting room for the seventh time that evening.

"James," Lily said softly, and James looked up. "I think we should check on him."

James swallowed deeply, before nodding. Numbly, he followed his wife down the hallway towards the guest bedroom, where Sirius and Peter were already waiting, both looking equally haggard.

For a moment, all five stood in silence, and James knew they, like himself, were listening for the sounds of snarling and scratching from behind the door.

Slowly, James withdrew his wand. "Alohomora."

And, before he knew what was happening, he had clutched the brass doorknob and swung the door open.

An enormous wolf was sprawled across the old mattress. Upon hearing the door open, he looked up, blinking uncomprehendingly from one face to the next. Then, with a small sigh, he lowered his head once again, his eyes fluttering closed.

James felt his heart soar.

* * *

HI GUYS! :D

It's been ages, I know. I'm so sorry for the long absence. I've had a rough couple of months, but I'm doing much better now. Anyway, this is an entry for Spiralling-Down's "Potions" Competition!

Love you all like mad!

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


End file.
